captaintsubasafandomcom-20200223-history
Asu ni Mukatte Shoot
"Asu ni Mukatte Shoot" (明日に向ってシュート, translated as "Shooting Toward Tomorrow") is the ending theme song of [[Captain Tsubasa: Ayaushi! Zen Nippon Jr. (1985 film)|''Captain Tsubasa: Ayaushi! Zen Nippon Jr.]] and the third ending theme of the 1983 TV anime series. The song is also subtitled "Ozora Tsubasa ga Utau" (大空翼が歌う, translated as "Tsubasa Ozora sings") in the original single and in some other instances. The song is performed by Yoko Ogai in her role as Tsubasa Ozora. It is used as the ending theme of the TV series from episode 111 until the final episode 128. Credits *Singer: Yoko Ogai *Lyrics: Hiroshi Uchiki *Composition: Hiromoto Tobisawa *Arrangement: Hiromoto Tobisawa Japanese lyrics ゆくぜ ゆこうよ 笛が鳴るぜ いつも 心に 青春の 笛が高鳴る 風を引きさく ボールがうなる うなるシュートは 勝利のゴール 青春は戦いだ すごいやつ ちょっと カワイイやつ みんな いいやつばかり チームはひとつ イレブンだ ほこりまみれの戦士たち 燃えろ サッカー 俺たちの 燃えろ サッカー 世界の空へ 思いっきり 飛ばすのさ 明日に 向ってシュート はしれ はしれよ 声を出そう ゆれる背番号 青春の 胸にはためく 苦しいことは むこうも同じ ここが がまんの しどころなのさ 青春 はきずだらけ はやいやつ ちょっとカッコイイやつ かたを たたく 日焼け色した うでがたのもしい あせにまみれた 戦士たち 燃えろ サッカー 俺れたちの 燃えろ サッカー 世界の空へ 思いっきり 飛ばすのさ 明日に 向ってシュート 燃えろ サッカー 俺たちの 燃えろ サッカー 世界の空へ 思いっきり 飛ばすのさ 明日に 向ってシュート Transliteration Yukuze Yukoyo Fue ga Naruze Itsumo Kokoro ni Seishun no Fue ga Takanaru Kaze o Hikisaku Ball ga Unaru Unaru Shoot wa Shori no Goal Seishun wa Tatakaida Sugoi Yatsu Chotto Kawaii Yatsu Minna Iiyatsu Bakari Team wa Hitotsu Eleven da Hokorimamire no Senshi-tachi Moero Soccer Ore-tachi no Moero Soccer Sekai no Sora e Omoikkiri Tobasu Nosa Asu ni Mukatte Shoot Hashire Hashireyo Koe o Daso Yureru Sebango Seishun no Mune ni Hatameku Kurushii Koto wa Muko mo Onaji Koko ga Gaman no Shidokorona Nosa Seishun wa Kizudarake Hayai Yatsu Chotto Kakkoii Yatsu Kata o Tataku Hiyake Iroshita U de ga Tanomoshii Ase ni Mamireta Senshi-tachi Moero Soccer Ore-tachi no Moero Soccer Sekai no Sora e Omoikkiri Tobasu Nosa Asu ni Mukatte Shoot Moero Soccer Ore-tachi no Moero Soccer Sekai no Sora e Omoikkiri Tobasu Nosa Asu ni Mukatte Shoot English translation Let's go The whistle sounds Always beats in my heart The flute of youth beats Tearing the wind The ball howls The howling shot is The victory goal The youth is fighting Wonderful fellow Just a little, cute fellow Everyone Only a good fellow One team is Eleven Prideful warriors Burning football Our Burning football To the world sky Flying with all our strength Shooting toward tomorrow Running and running Let's speak out loud The shaking uniform number in the youth's Chest flutters. The painful thing is the same in the other side Here is where to Practice our patience The youth is full of cracks Fast fellow Slightly cool fellow person To strike, the sunburnt colored Arm is reliable Warriors covered with sweat Burning football Our Burning football To the world sky Flying with all our strength Shooting toward tomorrow Burning football Our Burning football To the world sky Flying with all our strength Shooting toward tomorrow :Unverified translation Collections in which the song is compiled The song is known to have been compiled in these collections: *Captain Tsubasa: Asu ni Mukatte Shoot'' (1985-11-01, 07SH-1712, EP) *''Captain Tsubasa no Subete'' (1985-11-21, 32DH-345, CD) *''Captain Tsubasa no Subete'' (1985-12-01, 22AH-1959, LP) *''Captain Tsubasa Best 11'' (1993-10-21, SRCL-2768, CD) *''Captain Tsubasa Complete Collection'' (2005-12-07), MHCL-681/4, CD) Videos Ashita ni Mukatte Shūto 明日に向ってシュート Youko Ogai 小粥よう子|Full song Captain Tsubasa ending 3 japonés|Ending with the song External links * at AniDB * at Anison (Japanese) *Lyrics at UtaTen (Japanese) Category:Songs